


【猿礼】Puzzled

by KSPW



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSPW/pseuds/KSPW
Summary: 赤与青的认可。“请你，成为我的力量吧。”赤と青の証明。「伏見君、私の力になってみませんか？」
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Munakata Reishi, 伏见猿比古/宗像礼司, 猿礼
Kudos: 2





	【猿礼】Puzzled

第二次被叫到宗像的办公室时，伏见猿比古才刚刚习惯了这身青色的制服。经过两个月的时间，行走和站姿都开始渐渐摆脱不良少年的印象，护腕下隐藏着的淤青也昭示着剑术训练的残酷程度——作为“外来者”而被破格提拔进特务队，受人艳羡的背后却有着现实毫不留情的一面。

只不过，这并不是“他的王”所给予的试炼。

虽然脸上仍是一副无精打采的神情，伏见却没有怠惰过一天的训练，无论是基本的剑术、异能的控制和使用，还是原本自己隶属于情报科时所掌握的技术，乃至副长所负责的拔刀礼仪和集团战术演练。这两个月间，他像海绵一样快速地吸收着与S4这个组织相关的一切，目的非常明确——他要得到那个人的力量。

背弃赤之氏族而来，变得更强的唯一方法。

_——…看起来发条似乎上的太紧了呢。_

伏见得到应允推开门，然而映入眼帘的却是毫无紧张感的画面。

宽大的办公桌上，约有3/4的空间被数块大小不一的碎片所占据。

宗像坐的笔直，一只手在桌面上轻点，另一只手里则把玩着一片拼图。

“——……室长，”伏见走到桌前半步的距离停住，过了十几秒没有得到任何回应。他于是微微抬起头，以不算多恭敬的态度开了口，“您叫我来，该不会是看您玩拼图吧？”

“没有那个必要。”干脆地予以否认。和虽然佯装毫不在意、却将全副精神放在宗像身上的伏见不同，眼前的青之王则从他一进门起，就没有把视线从拼图上移开过。

“单刀直入地说的话，我叫伏见君过来，是希望你能将‘那个’演示给我看。”

伏见不禁绷直了脊背，他敏锐地觉察到男人所指的“那个”是什么。然而他并没有回答。他一直以为自己掩藏的很好，但如今看来在“王”的面前一切都是徒劳的。

“伏见君。”宗像将手中的拼图片放下，不是放向特定的某一点，而是收回了盛着诸多碎片的盒子里。然而彼时的伏见正高度紧张地驱动着思考回路，并没有注意到他的这一举动所代表的涵义——宗像的心思明显并没在拼图上，这是很难得一见的场面。

“赤之王的力量并没有从你身上抹去，而你能操控那份力量到什么程度，这是我想要知道的。”

“我——”

伏见探出身子，张口想要辩解些什么，却在看到宗像脸上令人摸不透的微笑时失去了言语。

他的直觉告诉他，自己想要辩解的东西多半会变成这个人眼里小丑一般的闹剧——如果说异能者对于普通人来说是怪物一样的存在，那么“王”之于普通的异能者来说，则是即便能从字面上进行了解，也无法完全把握的巨大存在。

所谓氏族，不过是得到王的信任，从王那里得到力量……却无需对王履行任何义务。这并不是因为王的宽大或是慈悲，单纯只是因为，力量的差距有着天壤之别而已。

所以自己才能背叛一位王却并不受到任何惩罚，因为对王而言，自己实在太过于微不足道。

伏见闭上嘴，紧咬着牙关将令人不快的记忆撇到一旁。王都是一些强的不像话、完全不在意别人感受、也不需要别人的忠诚的怪物，只知道高高地俯视着众人，只会——独自站在前方。

一只手搭在了他的肩膀上。宗像不知道什么时候起身绕了过来，直直地站在了伏见正前方。

“虽然不知道伏见君在烦恼着些什么，”透过镜片，紫罗兰色的眼睛注视着他，伏见读不懂里面的色彩，却能感受到宗像掌心传来的温度，“组建属于我的S4就像是完成一副拼图一样，伏见君，你对于S4来说是必须的，是我不可或缺的一部分。”

伏见闻言微微睁大了眼睛，他从没想过会听到这样的话。

虽然常常被人评价为“乖僻、不合群”，又总是被拉扯着“伏见也一起来吧”。

却从没有任何人曾经对他说过——你对我来说，是必要的。

而他也从来没有想过“希望能成为某人的力量”。

“……就算您这么说了，我也不会像楠原前辈一样，为室长舍命挡子弹的。”

伏见低下头，将脸藏在刘海的阴影中。不知道为什么，他不想被宗像看到自己现在的表情。

“‘赤’的力量，我也不知道为什么会还能使用，”他将左手向侧方平伸，指间聚集起红色的火焰，形成利刃的形状，“……虽然我毁去了纹身，但好像对此毫无影响。”

“……果然，伏见君有着难得一见的才能呢。”

上方传来轻笑声，宗像的声音里带着可以称之为纯粹的喜悦，这有点……令他意外。

“您说什…”

伏见的右手被牵起，温柔的光芒从宗像身上延伸过来——明明应该是冰冷的蓝色，却不可思议地令他觉得安心。“赤与青，破坏与重构，能同时掌握这两种力量的人，你是第一个。”

他惊讶地抬起头，眼前是比他大不了几岁、却仿佛远在他所不能了解的世界的、他的王。

“请你，成为我的力量吧，伏见君。”

Fin.


End file.
